


Deepthroating

by NienorWinchester



Series: Destiel PWP Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has no gag reflex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Gif inspired fic, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and Dean enjoys it xD, but you'll come with me xD, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: This gif made me write this. :D A smutty, dirty session between our sweet Dean and Cas. <3http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-n1HUEZDNCxY/VTf51s8PIEI/AAAAAAAA9mA/mpGoPcpVj_s/s1600/DEEPTHROAT%2B1.gif





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and it wasn't so easy to starting writing in English. I'm still new in this. I'm waithing for my beta to finish cheking my works so when it's done I'll correct every mistakes in here. Until then, I hope you can still enjoy my works. :)

"Fuck, Cas, so good," he groaned just as his cock slid deep in his angel's throat. "You weren't kidding when you said on that gravely voice of yours that angels don't have gag reflex."

He trusted harder and moaned again because just as Cas' said, all of his length's dissapeared in his friend's streched out mouth.

"Fuck. You're gonna kill me."

Cas pulled his cock out and looked up at him. The blue of his eyes were so thin, it was nearly just the black staring at him.

"That's not the point, Dean. Now, please 'fuck my face' as you promised me earlier you'd do it."

And just like that, he sucked his cock back in his mouth, making his eyes rolling back in his head.

Yeah, he'll definitly be his death.

"Shit, I'm... I'm gonna come. Cas!"

His friend didn't answer, how could he? His mouth was stuffed full of his cock and he didn't want to be rude. Cas said that he has no gag reflex and he can as rough with him as he wants to be but of course he don't want to choke him with coming down in his throat. But Cas didn't have any of it. He grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper. 

Okay, so that's how they're gonna play it off. Cas wants all of it, wants his face fucked properly.

So that's what he did. Just as Cas hummed around him, he started to quicken his pace. It was amazing to see his cock disappear in his mouth, making his throat bulging with the intrusion. That was a view that will haunt him for the rest of his life and he's gonna be hard whenever he'll think about this moment.

The moment everything's shattered, he grabbed the black curls in Cas head and thrusted as deep as he can. And regarding how thick and long he was, taking all of him was quite an impressive skill from his friend.

Everything was a blur, he was shaking and he barely heard the chuckling right in front of him.

"You motherfucker. That was..."

Yes, I agree. It was quite pleasant. Now, would you like to try?"

He started laughing so hard that his shaking legs weren't able to hold him up anymore. He collapsed next to Cas and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Yeah, I'd like to, angel. But I have to tell you, that I don't have such cock sucking lips like you."

"I think you'll manage.

"You bet your ass, I will."


End file.
